monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MasterLongSword
Hey just letting you know that unfortunately, i can NOT get on during most weekdays. I will be on almost all weekends . ID:4JWX58 k. ill send you a message probably tomorrow. one of my friends will hopefully also join us. the only problem is, he is getting the game tomorrow. So i was thinking, since noone else is in this clan or group or whatever, maybe we could just help him. couldnt do us any harm. Hes one of my really good personal friends. Recipe List MHFU It would make it a lot easier to read if you just did Meat+Meat= ... Meat+Vege=... Rather than repeating recipes over and over that just give the same effect. I'm not gonna make a new section when there is alreayd one here. I noticed you are working on the MHFU recipe list, and I happened to have this lying around: http://mhfustatistic.wordpress.com/felyne-kitchen-guide/ Old thing of mine, I don't remember where I pulled this from... PurpleIsGood 01:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Sharpness Bar Oh, no problem. It's my (sadly unpaid) job. If you like, you can learn to edit the sharpness bars yourself. It's simply (without the , obviously). Lord Loss 14:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Clans Reply Thanks for that, I was just wondering. TigrexJeff Can I Join Your Clan????? Hi MasterLongSword. I was wondering if I could join your clan. In Game Name: Uber Hr: 70 Most Used Weapons: Hammer and Great Sword. Weapons I Use: All but sord and sheild and switch axe. Reply On My Talk Page Thanks Uber. 05:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm don't worry about this message Uber. 03:50, December 15, 2010 (UTC) here are my stats name:bob hr:33 id:hr6ema weapon choice:switch ax mhwiki:User:Barr65 RE: Hey Lol, thanks for the song :P the song would probably be less out-of-tune than if I were to sing it. Also, I really really really really wanna hunt with you and purple, I've only been able to hunt with you once or twice, and purple never. do you think we could schedule some time this weekend? I'm pretty much free on friday and sunday, and after 6 (my time) on saturday. 03:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I actually have no idea what my time zone is (herp derp) but at the time of me posting this it's 9:50pm here. Also, I'll post whether or not I can get on tomorrow, if not, once again this weekend I'm open. Although, even if I can get on tomorrow, I'd still love to play with you guys this weekend. Ah, yep, I'm central. 03:57, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Clan Message Reply I apperciate you getting back to me so soon. I will try to hunt with you or the other two people you mentioned. I need to write my ID number down and then I can post it. Do you want me to just post it in the blog? Also, around what times are you usually on Monster Hunter Tri? Yazun 04:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you're in You're an admin on the site now. Could you also help spread the word on your blog? PurpleIsGood 00:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey I cant exatcley read the blog somethings weird with my account but are you organizing as hunt if you have room could i join? You can but I have no Idea who you are. Make sure you use the signature button so I can know who you are. MasterLongSword 02:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry its Bennyboards ^^Bennyboards 02:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Lol ok if the room doesnt get full you can join MasterLongSword 02:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, I had a look at your profile and, did u put that video there coz of my comment??? coz, well, lol. Btw, i sugest u make + armor, not upgrading normal armor to the + level, coz u get better skill's from + made armor then normal armor upgraded. Uber. 10:33, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Make neither of those. Kill Ukanlos and make the Emerald Spear G which has 529 Raw, 450 Water, White Sharpness, 3 Slots. Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea Hey MLS! I saw on your Youtube page that you wanted to record PSP videos, but you don't know how to use RemoteJoy, but then I started to think about how the PSP 3000 has a special set of cables that you could use to play on your tv. That's when I got the idea of playing the PSP 3000 on the tv (by the special cable), and then getting a capture card to display the gameplay from your tv to your pc which records the gameplay. It's legal (unlike RemoteJoy) which will allow you to keep your warranty. You could also record other console games with a capture card. You would need a 3000 and only a 3000 for this to work. I know this is a lot more expensive than RemoteJoy , but I wanted you to know that you don't need to use RemoteJoy if you have a 3000. Here's some proof by this guy http://www. live video. com/video/N64Mario84/34F9990028B5413C93FAD787FD7DD191/psp-video-test-capture-card-.aspx (The spaces are for when I tried to post this earlier it was caught by the spam filter. The Internet and how annoying it is. -_- ) I hope this helped you The Monster-Hunter 19:50, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Request~ Hello MLS ive heard so much about. Ive been reccomended to join your clan from Eriq, he asked me to tell you he gave me the thumbs up to Join the clan. Ive mastered all MH3 weps but Bow gun, Main is 115 but unfortunatly its on a different wii, so i had to start by scratch and im currenty HR 41 IGN : Bushido Thanks for your time. Sure, you can join. I just have one request. Please make a wiki account.I have grown very distrustful of anyone with the name "A Wikia contributor". Yeah I know it might be a bit stange but if you knew the type of vandalism they cause, you would understand. Other than that, welcome to the group. MasterLongSword 01:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Fanfic hey masterlongsword its me mind if i put you and your clan on my fanfic Depends if I know who you are or not... MasterLongSword 04:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) me monster killer i need your permmishin RE: ArmorSection template question Talk template guide How do you beat the Shen Goren in MHFU PSP the Village Elders Urgent Quest. I really need to know , like soon . Can you help D, G 03:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Talk Template Go ahead. Searching people RE: Another Question... Just a question thx master long sword you aint no jerk WHATD YOU THINK OF IT plz tell me if you already read it hey wat up i just added another paragraph the beggining was a little rough but near the end of the paragraph my brain was more focused and it was better so coment on next paragraph thats all for the night so comment quick Augggh why did you do that! Lance Templates MHFU Weapon Template The correct template then? XD Weapon Template Clan roster error Lightna here. I've noticed on the roster that you've entered in my online ID in MH3 incorrectly. It's 2VRVGK, not 2VRBGK. Also, I have two new weapons I'm becoming proficient with: Hammers and Long Swords. Would you kindly please fix the error in my online ID on the roster? Thank you MLS. =) Lightna 15:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, im the one that posted that image on the Hammer page, was it really necessary removing it, was it really that bad? I mean it was just a schmatic of how it works. pls reply any way you see fitting. Chat Room Greetings alex this new member ninjaofshadow made a chat room for the clan to use and custom background. The link is http://xat.com/chat/room/134208341/ you should try it out everyone was suprised when i went on ill be goinng on the clan alot more lately so i an live up to being one of the founder sorry for being lazy haha but seriously add this to the webpage its gonna help alot (note some people cannot acces it because they have school computers so perhaps we can find another one but we should use this for now) Thanks bye Bennyboards 02:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Better Idea